


Sincerely, Travis.

by whorechimaru



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Light Angst, Love Letters, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorechimaru/pseuds/whorechimaru
Summary: What if travis sent messages to sal? confessing his feelings, worries,, everything — thinking sal doesn't read them, has him blocked or something,,,, but he doesn't and reads them. never saying anything. Until, one day he does.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps





	Sincerely, Travis.

I hate you. I hate you so much. I love you. The feelings I have for you are unpure. You're a guy, and I am too. If father ever found out he'd beat me blue. But, I can't deny the way my heart beats whenever you wave at me in the hall. Fuck. I'm such a asshole, why do you even talk to me? I've said so many rude things, yet it doesn't seem to faze you.

Sal, I know you'll never read this — hopefully, and if you do,, shit. Are you used to people degrading you? Is that why you don't care how I treat you..? I know I should never say God's name in vain, but — God. You don't deserve my bullshit. I wish I was as brave as you. Wearing whatever, saying whatever.

It's pathetic. I wish,, I wish my dad was gone. So I could just,,, Whatever. Until next time, I suppose.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Sincerely, ⠀

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ Travis⠀


End file.
